Brumal to Calescent
by bluewings42
Summary: Natsume Kei just got elected as student council president, even if she completely disagreed. As the student pres. she discovers a surprising tradition of the job, she's the Head Perfects assistant! How will this turn out? Rated T HibariOC


**Brumal to Calescent **

_Me~_ _Hey peeps, what's up. Yes, the sky. Good job! Anyway, my BF, Hoshi, (her account is MidnightRainbow96) made a HibariOC story which inspired me to write this HibariOC. Just that mine isn't as action-filled. I'm tired of staying up till 1 o'clock doing homework so this chapter probably describes my mood a lot. Enjoy my ranting in a story. Rated T for amazing prisma color language._

* * *

**Chapter 1~ Permafrost Diamonds**

* * *

How did this happen? _I have no frickin' clue._ But it was totally Mirai's fault.

"I don't remember running for the student council presidential election."

"Of course you don't. We decided to put your name in 'cause you were more than qualified. Come on, you're an utter genius! See? You beat your competition 12 to 20. Look how many people agree that you were the chosen one?" Mirai babbled on, sensing that if she didn't explain herself, the girl with the increasingly dark look would destroy her. She was probably right.

"How come I had no voice in the decision?" Kei asked, the waves of irritation growing thicker by the minute.

Mirai shivered, she might not live to see the next sunrise. Oh dear. "Well, anyway!! You were elected and the inauguration speech to the student council is tomorrow so do your job Pres.!!" she exclaimed, pushing her out in the hall to fume away.

_It's because I don't want the freaking job, that's why, dammmit!! I have an after school job already to pay my stupid rent and now you put this on me!? I don't give a stupid rice cracker about being an honor student! Dammit!_

Of course she wasn't going to shout out everything that was running through her head, she had more self-control than that.

She sighed and slid against the wall in her self-depression._ I really should quit student council._ Of course, she hadn't thought that it was such a drag. And now it's dragging her down.

_Inauguration speech, huh?_

Fuck.

"Wow, the speech was awesome, Kei!" Mirai shouted happily to her brown haired friend. Of course it had to be. Screw the fact that she was born in September under Virgo. Astrology says they are pure perfectionists. She just proved them right by staying up till 2:00am rewriting and editing the stupid speech.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, not even bothering to see which way her friend's voice was even coming from. She was dead tired. _I need a nap. Now._

But if she skipped class, even once, she'd probably kill herself before any teachers get to her. _I'm not making this any easier for myself either huh?_ Obstacles of life comes in so many shapes. Life really needs to get a bitch-slap.

There was a slight tap on her shoulder and she turned. She faced the giant of a man, a rather feared man.

"Ah, Kusakabe-san?" Kei said, giving a rather strangled greeting. How can her day get any worse than having one of the Disciplinary committee members talk to her.

"Natsume Kei, correct? Hibari-san is asking for you at the Recreation Room," he said gruffly, then walked away. She stared, dumbfounded while Mirai made high pitch 'eep's in fear.

Scratch the earlier text, life needs a double bitch-slap.

She knocked on the door softly and a voice beckoned her in. She opened the door and faced the hell of Namimori. The leader of the Disciplinary committee.

He looked up from where had been sorting papers to see the long haired girl enter shyly. "Close the door," he commanded and she did as asked.

"Is there something you needed from me, Hibari-san?"

He threw her a packet of paper (approximately 1.5 inches tall), "Read those and give me a summary of it tomorrow."

"Eh?"she said, shocked and confused at the same time.

"You don't know, do you," he answered to her expression.

"Know what?"

"As the student council president, you address to things I don't have the sweet time herbivores do to take care of," he explained monotonously, "you also deliver my decisions to the student council and, more or less, my assistant." He pulled out a file from a cabinet from his desk and continued as his work.

She went through 8 different stages of shock all the same time.

_Is this how things were always decided in the student council? Am I just an interpreter and slave of the Disciplinary leader?_

What kind of hell had Mirai pulled her into?

"By the way," Hibari added, "you are not allowed to tell anyone what is done between us or you will be bitten to death, is that understood?" He gave her his cold smirk.

She gulped, "Y-yes."

"Good, now get out. Bring my homework to this room at lunch tomorrow."

Kei silently slipped out, lightly closing the door behind her.

She dropped to the floor, still clutching the 2 inch (1.5 inches) book of work in her hands. 800 pounds of stress had just been dropped on her shoulders.

There is nothing worse than when life decides the universe should all turn on you, even if it was only for 1 minute.

Apparently, missing class is not a problem if you put the word Hibari in your excuse.

_This is the first time I've ever missed class_. Even if she was running an errand for the devil, she still felt excited at her first step to shedding off the 'nerd' title placed on her. It's not like she wanders around with large glasses, braids, and a math book 24/7. _I have 20/20 vision Universe, you seem to have missed that._

Kei walked down the halls, watching the lazy clouds float in the sky. _Lucky_, she thought. If only she had the time to be so apathetic.

Suddenly, the sight of black hair and black clothes caught her eye. She raced down the stairs to the door into the back courtyard. She let herself out, seeing that she was right on who she had seen.

Hibari seemed to have just finished some 'discipline' on a group of students. She cringed at the sight. She was never someone for violence.

"Hibari-san," she said, panting slightly from running so fast. He turned around to see her and walked for the door. Kei followed along.

"You're late," he said bluntly, "Where's the envelope?"

She obediently handed him the bulky envelope that was to be delivered. He gave it one quick glance and then stuffed it in his pocket.

"Uh, those people....why?"

"That's a stupid question," he said, denying her. "Herbivores that crowd deserve to be bitten to death."

"I-I see..." No, she didn't see. She never understood why humans would fight and shed blood over worthless things. Such as wars and all. _Horrible._

The two strided through the halls as Kei tagged behind him anxiously. It was best if there were some distance so rumors don't spread if they were seen. He did say not to tell anyone.

"Herbivore," Hibari called out, stopping to look at her, "why are you so far?"

"Uh, well, you said that you didn't want people to know so-"

"I guess my abilities as Head Perfect are being doubted," he smirked, raising one of the tonfa in his hands.

"N-n-no, that's not what I meant, I mean, uh, it's just....."

"Then stand here."

_Pushy much?_ Well, she didn't put up of a talk fight to begin with. Anyway, she did as asked and silently walked up to the most feared delinquent.

"Good," he smirked again, well it was a more gentler smirk but still remains its smirk-like qualities. He began walking again and Kei raced to match his longer strides.

It never occurred to her why the fearsome Head Perfect would be affected by a little distance. When it finally crossed her mind, she had absolutely no guts to risk her life on another stupid question so kept shut.

_I should really stop acting all uptight. _Yes, she should. But that's kinda hard around the presence of Hibari.

"Um, Hibari-san?"

"What?"

"Can I call you Hibari?" she asked quietly, ready to run in the other direction if worst comes to worst.

He didn't answer for a second, as if contemplating. Finally, he said, "Do as you please."

Maybe he isn't the devil afterall.

(He's not the devil then he's the crackling evil guy in the superhero shows)

* * *

**End Note~** All those in () were my own commentary. Just for fun, I wanted to add some annotations in. Thanks for reading this far, I am a weird girl that loves flames so if you don't like it, tell me.

When I say flames, which ones?

JK.

No, I not threatening to burn your house down.** \(^o^)/**


End file.
